


I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From (I Will Not Ask and Neither Should You)

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: From where he lay, head against the pillows, eyes searching through the cracks of curtains, he could see Trafalgar Law standing in the freezing; his head was tilted up towards the moon, gazing, searching, a cigarette between his tattooed fingers.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	I Will Not Ask You Where You Came From (I Will Not Ask and Neither Should You)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to be incredibly in-character, but I was listening to Hozier when the inspiration for this fic struck. At the end of the day, the thought of the two of them just being gentle lovers who want to take care of one another really stuck with me, so I wrote this.

Eustass Kid awoke to an empty bed beside him. Outside the window, darkness still tapered in from between the curtains; navy-blue light did little, but enough, to illuminate the dust that fell inside of the wooden home, hardly inhabited unless he needed solace from the prying eyes of Marines and other pirates. From where he lay, head against the pillows, eyes searching through the cracks of curtains, he could see Trafalgar Law standing in the freezing; his head was tilted up towards the moon, gazing, searching, a cigarette between his tattooed fingers.

Being alone in bed wasn’t a surprise to Kid at all. Their relationship was still new, a newborn deer on legs that teetered beneath itself, trying to learn to stand; to go from occasional flings to a true relationship was something neither expected, but both welcomed. 

Law was still averse to Kid’s touch, sometimes. That was okay. Kid expected it.

Kid watched the cigarette fall from out between Law’s fingers, and an unlaced boot stomp it into the snow to extinguish its flame. His breath, lingering with smoke, exhaled into the frozen air one last time as the moon enveloped his features; the white glow on his face, the twinkle of his earrings, the shadow of his jaw, the softness of his hair. Kid watched it, watched _him_ , as he turned around and allowed himself back inside the cabin.

A draft of cold air slid around the corner. The ghostly feeling crept onto Kid’s face and only seemed to follow after Law, who entered into the room as silently and courteously as he could. Kid turned to face him, and Law hissed curses under his breath.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Law said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“It’s fine,” Kid responded, voice just as quiet, though a touch more gravelly. “You didn’t.”

Law didn’t reply. Instead, he moved towards his side of the bed, creeping back under the sheets. His presence was cold, yet warm next to Kid’s. Kid watched Law, though, ever-patient. He watched how Law’s jaw seemed tense, his eyes were glazed with a wandering look, his face held so much tension. Carefully, slowly, he moved a hand up to Law’s face, cupping his cheek. He tensed under the touch before melting into it; he was okay with being held right now, which made Kid’s heart flutter. He eased Law’s face towards his, and he made eye contact with him.

“Are you alright?” Kid asked, running a hand through his hair before sliding his hand back down to Law’s cheek. “You don’t usually smoke.”

Law just gave a tight chuckle. “I’m... I’m fine. I guess.”

“You’re not, it doesn’t take a genius to tell that.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight, Eustass-ya?”

“No, I’m just trying to say I know something’s up, is all. You can talk to me about--”

“I don’t _want_ to talk about it.”

Law’s words were tight, quick, almost panicked; Kid could see a flicker of terror in his eyes. He noticed it, then, his tears, the words unspoken.

He knew it too well. 

“Let’s talk about somethin’ else, then. Tell me about you.”

“What don’t you already know about me? The damn Marines are all over us,” Law argued, his harshness coming from a place of a defense.

Kid instead took Law’s head gently in his hold, pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me something the Marines wouldn’t know. Who are you, really?”

Law closed his eyes, feeling his head against Kid’s. It took everyone by surprise when they’d announced they were finally dating. Their personalities seemed to clash in every way. Kid was loud, brash, ready to go into any fight with guns blazing, come Hell or high water. Law was quiet, yet witty, planning each and every one of his moves as if his life were a battleground sewn together with landmines, though he knew his way around them like an experienced thief. They bickered, argued, and challenged one another almost every time they came together- yet, there was a reason the two kept coming back. Kid had a charm about him, a sarcastic sense of humor that hit all bullseyes on Law’s dartboard; with his crew, his actions were familiar, steady and warm and encouraging. The few times they’d allied on the fields, Kid was his right-hand, keeping an eye on both crews when the Heart’s captain was occupied. Law had a similar charm; he was soft, but rarely showed it. He spoke infrequently but listened constantly; he’d remember something Kid had told him months ago, memorize the things that made those he considered “close” feel safe. He’d send men off with packages for Kid’s crew full of bandages, syringes, medicines, on the simple off chance they’d be running out.

Yes, there was a reason they always came back. They seemed to understand one another, and despite their standoffish ways, they were a perfect team. Their relationship was surprising, but welcomed by both crews.

Law thought over the question, tossing it about in his mind. Without warning, a tear slipped from one of his eyes; Kid wiped it away with a thumb, caressing his cheek as he swept it away, moving to trace pale patches as his partner finally came to an answer.

“I like to travel,” he said finally, moving his head away from Kid so he could adjust their bodies closer. Kid moved to intertwine their legs, but Law moved them back; instead, he simply hooked a foot over his. “I wanted to travel the world when I was younger.”

Kid smiled a little. “Is that so? Is that why you became a pirate?”

Law’s chuckle was soft, somber. “Far from it. I did a lot of traveling in my youth, though, around the North Blue.”

“You’re from the North Blue, then, I take it?” came Kid’s next question. A simple “yes” and nothing more told him that Law was done speaking about it. Kid knew faintly of the regions in the North Blue; rich, colorful cities, bursting with culture and people. Everyone that Kid had met who came from the region seemed somewhat prestigious; pompous, he’d call it any other day, but staring into Law’s eyes, he didn’t seem the “rich asshole” type he often associated Hawkins or Drake with. 

Despite himself, Kid asked the question on his mind. “Where from the North Blue are you from?”

Law didn’t answer, not verbally at least, but his silence did all the talking for him. _Flevance, the White Town. The city scratched off of the North Blue’s history._

“I’m from the South Blue,” Kid mentioned, dragging the topic away from the other. Law seemed to relax at the change of subject, taking his hand and trailing it over the stump of Kid’s exposed arm, all the while studying his eyes. “I’m not tellin’ you where, though, so don’t bother asking. It’s not important to me anymore. As far as I’m aware, the Victoria Punk is my home.”

“And the Polar Tang is mine,” Law replied, his hand finally gracing Kid’s face. His fingertips were icy but his palms were warm; he was engulfed in the bitter smell of Law’s cigarette, one he had more than likely stolen from the pocket of the red feather coat hanging by the back door.

“I’d like to come visit your little submarine someday, I think.” Kid grinned. “Y’know, take a look around, do some fun hands-on help in the medical ward.”

Law snickered. “If by ‘hands-on’ you mean warping the metal in the walls, I’ll rip your guts from your own body and not even blink.”

“So cruel, Trafalgar,” Kid mumbled, moving his hand so he could cup Law’s chin softly. “For someone who’s dating me, you seem to hate me an awful lot.”

The man in question just hummed, unperturbed. “Could say the same about you, if I wanted to.”

“Nah, I like my ego where it is, thanks.”

“You mean the one in the box that said ‘fragile’ that got shot up to the Sky Islands?” Law teased.

“Now that’s just fuckin’ cold,” Kid responded, kissing him gently. Law kissed back, soft and swiftly, as though he’d been waiting for him to make the first move.

When they separated, Law was grinning. It was a sly little grin that seemed to illuminate his eyes; there weren’t tears anymore, though the shimmering gold was still surrounded by a hazy red-pink. “It’s just in my nature,” he finished, before resting his head next to Kid’s chest. Kid moved his arm around and pulled Law a little closer, wanting to warm him from the biting cold that he’d just gone out in (for some reason, without a coat; you’d think a doctor knows being under-dressed in the snow makes you sick- at least, that’s what Kid had heard). He knew Law wouldn’t be asleep until many hours later; hell, Kid figured there’d be a good chance it’d be well after dawn before Law finally allowed himself to fall into the sanctuary of sleep. However, Kid wanted to lead by example, and closed his eyes, pulling his partner closer as the warmth of unconsciousness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please go follow me on Twitter, @hanahana_no__mi! I post very often there and it would be absolutely lovely if you could support the fic by retweeting it! Thank you so much!


End file.
